culdeefell13_archivefandomcom-20200213-history
Culdee's BIG Road Trip!
'''Culdee's BIG Road Trip! '''is the # episode of Season 2 of CuldeeFell Shortz! Script SYNOPSIS - Culdee, Rh and Endless go on a road trip to Didney Worl, but things don't go as planned. (It starts off with Culdee, Rh and Endless walking up as rock music plays in the backround. Culdee brings out his car keys and presses a button activating his black rusted car) Culdee: Oh boy! Who's ready to go on a trip to... DIDNEY WORL! Rh: (Sarcastically) Woo hoo. Endless: Yey. (Culdee gets in their faces) Culdee: YOU ARE GONNA LIKE IT! (Culdee runs to the car with a smile on his face) Culdee: LET'S GO F***ERS! (Endless brings out a pistol) Endless: (To Rh) Quick! Shoot me with this gun and i'll shoot you with it! Rh: Don't you have Meta Immortality? Endless: Oh s***. (Culdee gets in the driver's seat) Culdee: Come on! Let's go! Endless: Wait... Culdee's driving? F***. THAT. S***! Culdee: Shut up! I have lotsa driving experience! (It then shows a cutaway of Culdee riding on a kiddie ride of Thomas the Tank Engine) Culdee: Weeeeee! This makes me so happy! (The cutaway ends and Rh pushes Culdee out of the driver's seat) Rh: Just to avoid death, I should drive! (Rh starts the car and they drive off. Culdee is humming while Rh is looking around) Rh: Welp, I have no idea where i'm going. Do you have a GPS or something Culdee? Culdee: Oh sure! I bought this one from Ebay! (Culdee presses a button on the GPS. It shows Lil Fred on the GPS) Lil Fred: "honk" (Hey guys! It's me, Lil Fred! And I'm gonna be your GPS!) Rh: Oh great. Lil Fred: "honk" (Okay so you might want to take a left) (Rh turns the car left) Lil Fred: "honk" (NO WAIT! That aint right!) (Rh turns the car back right causing Endless to fall out of the car) Endless: AGH! Lil Fred: "honk" (Whoopsies. My mistake. Okay uhhh take a left turn. Or was it straight) (While Lil Fred is talking, it shows a montage of the car driving through the city, a forest and mountains and other places. It then ends with the car at a desert. Rh is seen facepalming, Culdee is asleep and Endless is looking around wondering what the f*** is going on) Lil Fred: "honk" (Hmmm. Uhhh. Crap i'm lost. Ugh I can't do anything right! Ugh i'm so bad. Oh hold on! Let me get my GPS out!) (Lil Fred walks off and brings another GPS that has another Lil Fred on it) GPS Lil Fred: "honk" (Hey Lil Fred!) Lil Fred: "honk: (Hey Lil Fred! Can I get your help?) GPS Lil Fred: "honk" (Sure! By the way, do you have any games?) Lil Fred: "honk" (Sure! I have lots of them! We can start a server on Minecraft-) (Rh screams in rage and throws the GPS out the window) Lil Fred: "screaming honk" Rh: (Angrilly) Thanks to your stupid GPS, we're even more lost Culdee! Culdee: HEY! That GPS costed me a pack of peanuts! But it's okay because I have a backup map! (Culdee brings out a map which is revealed to be a road playmat. He reads it and points out the window) Culdee: That way! (The car drives to another path. It then cuts to a few hours later) Endless: Are you sure this is the right way? Theres nothing out here... except for that one burger stand. Eric Cartman: Step right up and get your Eric Cartman burgers! Culdee: WOAH! (Culdee grabs the wheel and crashes into Cartman's burger stand. It then cuts to a few minutes later. The others are back on the road while Culdee is eating a bunch of burgers) Rh: You know what will lighten the mood? Some music! (Rh goes onto the radio and plays Hotline Bling - Drake on the radio and nods his head to it) Culdee: BLEH! (Culdee presses the radio and plays Five Nights at Freddy's - The Living Tombstone) Culdee: KAWAIII DESUUU! Endless: Hah! GAYYYYYY! (Endless goes on the raido and plays Toad's cover of Pokemon Theme while dancing. Rh and Culdee have their ear's bleeding. Rh presses the radio and plays Take on Me - A-ha. Culdee goes back on the radio and plays Join Us for a Bite - JT Music) Endless: NO! (Endless goes back on the radio and plays Toad's cover of Chamillionaire - Ridin. Everyone then starts fighting over the raido until the radio starts playing What is Love by the Haddaways. Everyone gets a shocked face and starts dancing. They then run over a speed bump that causes the radio to hit the roof pressing a button playing an anime version of Pen Pinapple Apple Pen before the three throw it out of the car destroying it) Rh: Let's pretend none of this ever happened. Culdee: Mhm. (Suddenly the car runs out of gas causing it to shut down) Rh: AH CRAP! The engine died! Culdee: Hmm? Maybe that guy can help us! (The three look out the car and see a man. The man turns around revealing to be SquidwardPePe) SquidwardPePe: HOLY CRAP IS THAT YOU, USERS!? (The three get a shocked face) Rh: RUN B***H! RUN! (SquidwardPePe runs towards them) SquidwardPePe: I've been lost in this desert for days! (Rh is seen trying to start the car) Culdee: HURRY UP ALREADY! SquidwardPePe: You've come to Resque me! (Endless is seen holding a cross) Endless: THE POWER OF SATAN COMPELS YOU! (SquidwardPePe is seen very close to them. Culdee quickly rolls up his window) Rh: COME ON ALREADY! (Rh starts the car successfully driving away) Culdee: Ok. I think he's gone. (SquidwardPePe then appears on the front window) SquidwardPePe: HELLO! Culdee: "screams" (The users are screaming while swerving the car around) Endless: GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF! Rh: GET THE F*** OUTA HERE! (Rh activates the windsheild wipers wiping SquidwardPePe off of the window) SquidwardPePe: Senpai! Why won't you notice me!? (SquidwardPePe then holds on to the back of the car. Endless pokes him with a stick) SquidwardPePe: SENPAI! I THOUGHT WHAT WE HAD WAS SPECIAL! (SquidwardPePe then falls off the car and lands back on the road. The users look behind them. They then start dancing as Dream a Dream - Captain Jack plays. However the car loses control since Rh is too busy dancing and they start to scream. The car crashes into a telephone pole destroying the car. Everyone gets a shocked face. SquidwardPePe then passes by them) SquidwardPePe: That's what you get for rejecting me, scrubs! (Rh is then seen looking into the front hatch of the car. The engine is busted) Rh: Goddammit... The engine is really busted now! Culdee: R.I.P Culdee Mobile. (Endless is running around screaming) Endless: WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! Rh: Do you have anything that could help us? (Rh goes into the back trunk and opens it only for a bunch of Pizza roll bags to pop out and cover him) Culdee: Oh! Thanks for getting my luggage out! (Culdee then looks around. He sees Endless at a grave that says, "Here lies Endless' hopes and dreams") Culdee: I got it! Endless, you need to use your head! Endless: Wut? (Culdee then bangs the car using Endless) Culdee: COME ON! WORK! (However hitting the car only makes it more damaged making it explode sending Culdee flying. Rh looks at this. He then hears music. He looks to his right and sees a truck) Rh: Guys! I found a truck we can drive! Culdee: Noice! Endless: I think I brained my damage. (The three runtowards the truck only to see a Rabid Breadmonster chew on the driver's corpse) Rh: GAH! (The rabid breadmonster looks at them and charges at them only for Culdee to grab a pitchfork and stab it killing it) Rabid Breadmonster: "bleh" ( The Rabid Breadmonster dies. Culdee, Rh and Endless look at this with shocked faces) Rh: Let's get the f*** out of here right now. Culdee: Okey dokey. Endless: Yup. (The three get in the front of the truck and drive off) Rh: Sorry Culdee, but it looks like we're never going to find Didney Worl. (Culdee gets a shocked face) Culdee: No! (Culdee then starts crying like a baby. Rh and Endless get annoyed) Endless: I'M SICK OF YOUR S***! (Endless stops the truck causing it to swerve and make Culdee faceplant on the windsheild) Culdee: OW! (Endless gets out of the car) Endless: That's it! I'm asking for directions! Rh: Welp, he's not going to find anything. (Culdee continues crying like a baby. Endless walks up to Frida) Endless: HEY YOU! Where the hell is Didney Worl?! Frida: Oh Didney Worl? It's right over there! (Frida points behind Endless where a castle with a sign that has the words, "Didney Worl" are seen) Endless: FFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! (Culdee looks out the window excited) Culdee: WOAH! YIPEEEE! (Culdee drives the truck all the way to Didney Worl. It then shows a montage of pictures showing the three at Didney Worl along with Lil Fred. It then ends with a picture of them at "Splash Mountain." The short fades to black) Trivia * This comfirms that the Breadmonster from 31 Days of Hallowiki is actually a seperate Breadmonster that is rabid. It is possible that he is a relative of the original Breadmonster.